<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust me, you don’t want to meet my family. by Schreibmaschine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245378">Trust me, you don’t want to meet my family.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine'>Schreibmaschine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hasn't decorated for Christmas yet. While Nines sets up the lights, he finds out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was prompted by the tumblr user littlehazzascurls1864!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin sat at the table in their living room, watching Nines set up the Christmas decoration. All his neighbours had theirs long up, so naturally the android had asked him why he hadn’t decorated in any way first thing when he visited. Rather than telling him the truth, he had just pretended to have forgotten. Of course, that had been followed by Nines pushing him to bring the few boxes down from the attic to immediately start decorating. Gavin knew why the damn stuff had been shoved in cardboard to be forgotten behind walls of dust. Seeing it put up now was like inviting people over to mock and laugh at him. He had managed to fake-smile at Nines, whenever he looked back at him or asked if he liked it the way he had arranged some tiny snowman figures. It was growing more and more difficult to keep up the farce and now partially hidden behind a coffee mug he had drifted off into memories all but forgetting he wasn’t alone.</p><p>‘Gavin?’ The RK900 had caught him and was now climbing down the ladder, a chain of lights left hanging half fastened to a window. ‘Is everything alright? You seem… distant…’<br/>
‘Yeah, I’m all good, toaster’, Gavin quickly answered, cursing himself.<br/>
‘That is an obvious lie. If you don’t like Christmas, we don’t need to-‘<br/>
‘It’s not that. Just continue setting everything up, you seem to like it.’ And that finally was something he meant.<br/>
‘I do like the lights. And the holiday, I think. It speaks a lot about your species having a holiday centred around family and love.’</p><p>Gavin sighed. ‘It also tells a lot that most people hate it and most of it is just struggling to get that perfect present instead of enjoying the day.’<br/>
‘It is what individuals make of it’, Nines stood his point. ‘A year ago, I was a useless machine, even a threat, no one wanted to even activate. And now I am able to live a normal life, enjoy it and even found someone I call family I can spend Christmas with.’<br/>
‘Yeah, putting it that way, you certainly are right.’</p><p>‘What is with your family? Will you invite someone over?’<br/>
That actually made Gavin cough over a humourless laughter. ‘Hell no, toaster! I won’t invite anyone of them!’<br/>
The android cocked his head. ‘Why? I thought I could meet them.’<br/>
Gavin swallowed hard, suddenly tensing and rising from his chair. He needed space to move. ‘Trust me, you don’t want to meet my family.’ He fled to the kitchen convincing himself it was just to put the empty mug in the sink. But he found himself standing there watching the water overflow the rim of it.<br/>
‘Gavin. Come here.’ It was incredibly quiet and soft, and the human just closed off the water. It had come from the doorframe, but soon there were gentle hands pulling him in. The silence stretched with only warmth and softest touch embracing him and Gavin consciously breathed the tension out of his body. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’<br/>
No. He didn’t want to. But he would if Nines really wanted to hear it. He shook his head as an answer and the grip around him got stronger. ‘Then we won’t. You just have to tell me if all this is too much. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.’</p><p>‘Nines, my family, they… Weren’t exactly the best people to grow up with. They are one of the reasons I became such an asshole to everyone and still isolate myself from others to this day. I became a police officer to escape most of the shit at home, moved out as soon as possible and never once contacted them since then. And I never will. I spent most Christmases watching a movie and wandering through town back then and it doesn’t mean all that lovely joy and peace for me. Life just isn’t what they show you in chocolate advertisements…’</p><p>He felt Nines nodding, his chin bumping on his head. ‘I understand. I’ll put the decorations away, then. I didn’t know this.’</p><p>‘No.’ Gavin finally hugged the android back more to keep him there, next to him. ‘No, we’ll decorate this year. It means a lot to you and if anything, I’m adaptable. I’m curious what a real Christmas feels like.’ He looked up to meet Nines’ gaze and smirked, pressing a kiss to his lips. ‘Now that I have a loving family to celebrate it with.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [limited] Creativity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prompted by the tumblr user thetruefor3stspirit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Gavin had agreed to set up Christmas decorations and really celebrate it after years of spending it alone, Nines was even more caught up in his extended research of human customs. They had tried building a snowman after the first snow has fallen and only managed two small ones because there simply hadn’t been enough. But they still were proud of them, walking by every morning on their way to work. The first snowball-fight had ended in Gavin surrendering because Nines was just too good at it with that perfect android aim of his. After the fifth sneak-attack of a hand full of snow down his back and little forts that would have all of the neighbourhood kids envy them for years, Gavin decided to stop it laughing like he hadn’t in years.</p>
<p>They had gone inside to warm up again while watching a movie and cuddling all through it under a large, extra cosy blanket. As the credits rolled, Gavin turned to the android and planted a little kiss on his lips. ‘So, we got everything done from your list, babe?’<br/>‘Not yet’, Nines smirked back at him. ‘There’s still some things left, most only applicable on Christmas eve.’<br/>‘Then shoot, tin-can. What else is there you have planned?’<br/>‘Baking cookies.’<br/>‘Wow, okay, I haven’t done that for… damn, I don’t even know. But I guess I still have a receipt somewhere. Wait, let me check!’</p>
<p>He escaped the warmth of the blanket to hurry over to the kitchen, rummaging through some shelves. ‘Yep, got it here!’, he hollered through the flat and Nines chuckled at the suddenly very excited man. It made him unbelievingly happy to see him in a mood this good compared to their more than hesitant start with Nines’ Christmas planning.<br/>‘You know, I could have just searched for a receipt online, right?’, He reminded him.<br/>‘Yeah I know. But many cherish tradition on Christmas.’<br/>‘This is a copy from a page of the cookbook “Bake with Santa”’, the android proved his statement wrong.<br/>‘Yeah, well, it’s a page that had been scanned and copied and scanned and copied for generations in the family. So, it’s still a tradition’, Gavin defended it and held the sheet of paper out for Nines to grab before joining him under the blanket again. ‘Would you get all of the ingredients after work tomorrow?’<br/>‘Sure. Are you leaving me alone again?’<br/>‘Yep, I’m free. But I’ll set everything up, Nines, believe me. When you get home, we can begin immediately. How’s that sound?’<br/>‘Sounds perfect, Gav. Maybe I can leave early.’<br/>‘Yeah right, you still have some overtime from that Brendon case, right? Completely forgot about that. Cool. It’s a deal then!’</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Gavin let his eyes wander through the kitchen, checking if everything was prepared. Bowls, mixer, stuff to decorate their finished cookies with and baking trays already fitted with baking paper. Everything was ready and it wasn’t long until Nines would be home. Goddamn he was thankful to have the android with him. He wouldn’t ever have thought to try out all this Christmas-bullshit again otherwise. But it was nice. It was always nice around Nines, so maybe it was just that. But he actually felt himself being excited for Christmas with that stupid list the android had set up.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and Gavin hurried over to open it for Nines who held a shopping bag out for him.<br/>‘Got everything?’<br/>‘Obviously’, Nines hummed, closing the door. ‘I always accomplish my mission.’<br/>‘Yeah, no need to get cocky, Nines. I’m ready too. Can we start?’<br/>‘Yes.’<br/>‘Really? You’re not gonna change? You know, black turtleneck… white flour?’<br/>‘Looking ridiculous seems to be a part of Christmas and I intend to try the full package.’<br/>‘Fine.’</p>
<p>They went to the kitchen and started working away according to the instructions of the recipe. Their biggest problem seemed to be Gavin’s loose take on measurements versus Nines insisting on using the exact amount stated. But in the end the dough was finished and left to cool. After about half an hour (half an hour and three minutes too much according to Nines), they began to cut forms from it and sent them to bake.<br/>‘The good thing is’, Nines stated, ‘that if we burn them or did something wrong, I don’t have to eat them.’ He grinned at Gavin, who shook his head. ‘Hey, with you nothing could go wrong. If something isn’t perfect, it’s the recipe’s fault, okay?’<br/>‘Whatever you say’, he nodded and pulled him into a hug, smearing flour on his clothes. But Gavin couldn’t care less and leaned into it as all trays were safe in the oven.</p>
<p>‘Now what do we do with the rest? There isn’t enough dough left to cut any cookies.’<br/>‘Hey, that’s the best part Nines’, Gavin laughed. ‘We get to make whatever we want with the rest. Make our own.’<br/>‘Creativity, I see. Then let’s do it.’<br/>They divided the blob of dough in equal parts (Nines commented his was bigger) and started to form cookies. Nines had to try a few times, obviously not using his various programs but try it his own way. When he finally had something that he was content with he proudly pointed to it: ‘Look Gavin, I made a tree!’<br/>Gavin inspected it with a malicious smile on his lips. ‘Cool, this is what I made.’<br/>‘Gavin… Is that a dick?’<br/>He only got silence as an answer although the form was quite obvious.<br/>‘I should have known... Fuck you’, Nines commented the display of Gavin’s limited creativity.<br/>‘Maybe later, now I’m making cookie dicks!’<br/>‘Sometimes I question why I love you.’<br/>‘And then you remember it’s exactly because of moments like this’, Gavin whispered and pressed a quick kiss on Nines cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>